


Of Drinks and Indignation

by merong63



Series: Of Her and Her Together [1]
Category: VALORANT (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drinking, Established Relationship, F/F, Just having some fun, Nothing serious, Sage and Sabine are bestfriends, Sage can't catch a break, Sage is a lightweight, Until she does, and I don't know what to tag, i don't know what Killjoy's name could be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:09:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29960052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merong63/pseuds/merong63
Summary: Sabine just wants to drink.Killjoy just wants to hang (with Sabine, in particular).Sage just wants to prove a point.And Reyna...Reyna is just living for it all.
Relationships: Killjoy/Viper (VALORANT), Reyna/Sage (VALORANT)
Series: Of Her and Her Together [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2203530
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	Of Drinks and Indignation

**Author's Note:**

> thought i'd take a page out of wse's book :3  
> i'm doing it in reverse, though XD
> 
> this is a prequel to Of Bets and Keys  
> hope you enjoy! ^-^

It only took one well-versed sentence, from the person whom she thought was her best friend, in order to get Sage at a table in one of the less dingy bars not too far from campus.

She really hates that Sabine knows just which buttons to push in order to make her do something she normally wouldn’t.

Damn her pride.

And damn her ego (because she apparently has one, if current circumstances show anything).

But Sage will _not_ – will _never_ – let it be known that she’s “a spoiled, germophobic prig who only lives to work and not play, especially now that finals week is approaching.”

No. Those are Sabine’s words. And wrong ones at that.

So, here she is, seated with her supposed “best friend” and her underclass “acquaintance” at a far-off table, all of them waiting for their fourth member who’s getting the drinks – a fourth member who is far too excited about this whole ordeal that she orders one whole bottle of expensive tequila and a bucket of beer to chase the shots with.

“I hope you guys are okay with this,” the fourth member says as she places the drinks on the table before taking her place beside Sage.

Three sets of widened eyes bore into her.

“Reyna, this is too expensive!” Sage and Sabine both hiss at the same time.

Reyna laughs at the two’s reaction, before waving her hand dismissively. “Oh, hush, it’s on me. I’m feeling generous tonight, after all.”

Sabine raises a brow at that, but she nonetheless thanks the Mexican.

Sage, on the other hand, squints her eyes at her girlfriend. Reyna meets the gaze squarely with her eternally amused orbs.

Before their stand-off could escalate further, a voice pipes up to cut the tension. “I’ve poured the shots. What should we toast to?” Sabine’s friend asks a little shyly.

Sage’s eyes fall on her tall but lean figure. She had introduced herself as KJ, not elaborating further as to what those letters stood for. Sabine hadn’t said anything about it as well, and Sage doubts she would (not quite yet, at least), given that it had been KJ who had braved introducing herself.

Nonetheless, Sage is happy for them. If Sabine is keeping information about the younger girl so closely and privately, then she must really like her. The thought brings a warm smile to her face.

…which, however, quickly turns into a frown upon hearing Sabine’s answer to the previously posited question.

“To Sage,” the chemistry major uttered with a smirk, and, _oh_ , how Sage wants to wipe that off of her face.

“Shouldn’t we toast to Reyna’s generosity? She _did_ buy the drinks,” Sage interjects, looking hopefully at the woman beside her for support.

How wrong she was to do have done that.

Because Reyna is currently giving her a matching smirk as Sabine’s, clueing Sage in on how the former would respond.

“I don’t mind. I also think we should toast you.”

Sage resolves to kill them both later, somewhere without witnesses.

“To Sage, then,” KJ perkily says, raising her shot glass. Sabine and Reyna gleefully follow suit, leaving Sage to shoot daggers at them with her eyes.

Nonetheless, she, along with the others, drowns the crystal-clear liquid content of the glass.

…only to quickly wash it off with her favorite fruity beer that she didn’t request but Reyna got for her anyway.

“Smooth but kicks, doesn’t it?” Reyna asks, beaming. “It’s Casamigos Blanco _._ I’m sure you’ve heard of it, what with Clooney being a founder and all that.” She puffs out her chest in a swell of pride. But it fails to amuse her girlfriend.

“And I’m assuming it cost you extra.”

“Bah! Don’t worry your pretty head about that.”

“Don’t wor- Reyna! You’re overspen-”

“Okay!” Sabine interjects, cutting off the two. She then makes a show of pouring the next round before declaring, “Now I propose we toast to Reyna’s generosity.”

Sabine came here to drink. Now, in a highly auspicious turn of events, not only is she able to do that activity but she can do so with top shelf commodity. She will not – she repeats, will _not_ – be denied a second of this rare opportunity.

Next to her, KJ picks up her shot glass and blissfully toasts to Reyna.

Again, Sage takes her drink, but not without first sending another glare to Reyna and then to Sabine.

The chem major shrugs it off, grinning into her glass. Sage rolls her eyes and picks up the bottle in retaliation.

“Okay. My turn to pour _and_ toast.”

Her three companions shift on their respective seats, eager to find out what the Chinese would do.

“This’ll be fun.” Sabine comments under her breath, elbow propped on the table and chin rested on her palm.

Reyna’s expression mirrors that of Sabine’s in amusement, so much so that you’d think they’re the ones who are best friends.

‘Whatever. I’ll soon wipe Sabine’s off of her smug face.’

Sage proceeds to take and fill one shot glass at a time, scheme brewing in her mind. Such scheme’s design, unfortunately, doesn’t reach completion as a voice draws away her attention.

“You know, hermosa, it would’ve been easier if you lined up the glasses then filled them.”

The ‘advice’ causes a hitch in the movements of the pourer, and a few drops spill on the table. (Not that she’s been doing it cleanly prior – the bottle is heavy, and her hand is mysteriously shaky and seemingly losing strength.)

“Shush! My pour, my way.” Sage retorts, voice coming off petulant. Reyna brings her hands up in surrender.

After a few more moments ~~(and a few more wasted drops of tequila)~~ , Sage hands out the shots to everyone.

Now, time for her toast.

She turns, rather brusquely, at Sabine’s “friend” and gives her a lopsided smile. “To you,” she toasts, raising her glass in the air. “For being ever so patient with my _bestie_ over here.”

Sage then proceeds to wrap an arm around Sabine’s one shoulder while leaning her head on the other. The botany major, whose saccharine smile and viscid stare are now trained on the only short-haired girl in the group, also gives an affectionate squeeze for good measure.

Sabine scowls at her clearly tipsy best friend. She would’ve found the sight entertaining were it not also her at the butt of the situation.

KJ, on the other hand, has eyes like saucers, jaw dropped and cheeks flushed.

And, finally, Reyna…

Reyna can’t help but laugh at the scene that’s unfolded right in front of her. ‘Oh~ this is priceless.’ She was right in banking on her celebratory mood and getting the quality alcohol.

But Sabine’s icy glare directed towards her tells her to cut it off and rein her girlfriend in – before Sabine does so herself.

So, with one final chuckle, Reyna tugs on Sage and pulls the latter back to her. “Okay, I think it’s time we cut you off. Let’s get you some water, yes?”

“I’m fine! Finally, I’m having a good time!” is the rather childish and definitely smug reply of the said girlfriend.

Reyna’s about to let out another bout of laughter, but she sees Sabine raise a ~~dangerous~~ brow at her out of the corner of her eye.

“Oh, mi amor – I love you – but you’re not fine. You’re tipsy.”

“I can keep going.”

“No, you can’t.”

“Yes, I can.”

And Reyna quickly deduces that this will keep on forever if she doesn’t stop it herself. Or if Sabine doesn’t stop it for them.

Now, Reyna is not at all afraid of Sabine. But there _is_ the matter of the American’s major which could prove… problematic and inconvenient if Sabine wants it to be so. Reyna likes to live easy, so that’s something she would like to avoid if she could.

At this point, the way to avoid that is by coming up with a plan of getting Sage to refrain from drinking more.

Pressed for time, Reyna decides to jump the gun and go with the first thought her brain provided.

“Fine. Tell you what then. If you can keep up with us until we finish this bottle, not only will you be correct and have bragging rights over us, but I’ll also do the dishes for a month.”

“Deal!” Sage responds hastily, so Reyna has to just as quickly lay down her full terms.

“But! If you can’t, you’ll have to do whatever I tell you for an entire day.”

‘And that is that,’ Reyna thinks. That condition should _conceivably_ put an end to this ‘further drinking’ discussion.

Conceivably.

The smaller woman does gulp when she finally processes the wager. ‘Whatever she wants for an entire day’ doesn’t sound so bad on paper, but this is Reyna they’re talking about – ‘whatever she wants’ could range from utterly mortifying conduct to behavior with outright felonious tendencies.

However, Sage is in too deep now; her pride screaming at her to raise her flag and fight back for herself. And so,

“Deal. Now give me my shot.”

It took “five” more rounds before Sage had to literally bow out of the competition. (In reality, she had taken only two more shots of tequila before her three companions had started not so covertly switching her drink to water.)

The poor dear’s head had been drooping as time went on until she couldn’t support it anymore and had just let it ~~thud~~ rest on top of the table.

She sadly didn’t last until the final drop. But that’s a matter outside her sphere of mindfulness at that moment, as really, there wasn’t anything running through her wonderfully fuzzy and light head.

Sure, she registered some things. She felt herself get supported in getting up and walking. She heard chatter around her (‘…gonna be okay by yourse-’ ‘…thank you agai-’ ‘…be safe’), but couldn’t really register the meanings of the words. And, also, most significant to her, she felt warm arms wrap around her snugly during the time she was seated again inside what the voice beside her called a “cab.”

That’s the extent of her comprehension, however, dozing off once the car started.

The cab ride home was uneventful, as Sage spent all of it asleep on Reyna’s chest.

What proved – and still proves – to be a task is getting the smaller woman in the apartment and, eventually, in the bedroom.

Reyna has to support the weight of and guide a wobbling Sage all the way to their room. An uneasy task, but made bearable by the adorableness (exponentially raised this time by the existing conditions) of her girlfriend and, more importantly, the thought of the win she got earlier. Reyna already has ideas as to what they – particularly Sage – are going to do tomorrow. _Oh~ just thinking about it is giving her the rush_ …

But first, she has to deposit her loveable other half to bed.

The trouble is that the latter doesn’t even get three consecutive steps before she trips on her feet and is about to stagger forward.

Reyna catches her easily, amusement painted on her face.

“Ay, corazon~” she breathes, hands secure on the other woman’s arms. “Am I gonna need to carry you to bed?” she half-kids (which makes her statement three-quarters truth and only one-quarter joke – ~~or, wait, is it one-quarter truth and three-quarters joke?~~ ).

Sage, despite her state, levels her with a glare.

However, the Chinese also doesn’t say anything about the proposition. So, ever the opportunist, Reyna quickly scoops her up, settling Sage’s back and the underside of her knees over strong, tanned arms.

The Mexican smiles smugly but a bit apprehensively, anticipating the protests and demands to be placed down of the smaller woman.

…but not a one peep comes forth.

And when Reyna looks closely at Sage, she sees it – the red tinge that has deepened in its shade. Reyna knows that it’s more than just the alcohol doing that.

“You’re really, really cute when you blush, you know?”

Sage growls at the mischievous remark, gathering enough strength in her arm to jab at the other.

Reyna laughs at the action and the delightful petulance of it, causing Sage to hit her with another. And things just got that much more delightful but undeniably harder for Reyna.

“As fun as this is, I’m afraid my hold’s gonna cave and drop you, corazón.” Reyna informs Sage, voice bearing that characteristic lilt that the latter is such a sucker for.

The smaller woman then stops. Slowly, she squirms back to her former position.

“Comfy?”

Sage gives a minute nod. And that’s all Reyna needs to proceed in her task of bringing her girlfriend to bed.

Thankfully, the door to their bedroom was left ajar by Reyna in her haste to get to class earlier that day, so neither she nor Sage has to fumble with opening it.

Reyna doesn’t waste time crashing both their bodies on the bed. She _is_ quite tired herself. But there is the matter of settling themselves in bed properly.

With a groan, Reyna gets up to remove both their shoes, before proceeding right back in bed. She draws the comforter over both their bodies and presses her front against Sage’s back to spoon her.

Sage molds herself into Reyna’s embrace by pure instinct, eliciting a swelling heart and proud grin from the latter.

“Alright. Get some shut eye now. You’ve got a long day ahead of you, after all.” Reyna ~~smirks~~ smiles, as she places a kiss on top of the head of an already snoozing Sage.


End file.
